Say It Thank You
by Aria Desu
Summary: Karena mengucapkan "terima kasih" tidak semudah itu. Bermula dari niat berterima kasih sampai berubah menjadi sebuah pernyataan yang lain. / "Senpai curang… jangan membuatku berharap terus." "Curang? Maksudmu apa, Sakura?" / "Senpai, aku… sebenarnya aku…!" / SasoSaku. Twoshot. AU. [Complete]
1. Shiranai Love, Oshiete Love

**Say It ~Thank You~**

**.**

**Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Say It ~Thank You~ **© **Aria Desu**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : School Life, Drama, (slight) Romance**

**Pairing: Akasuna Sasori x Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo (maybe)**

.

**Chapter 1**

**Shiranai Love*Oshiete Love**

**(I Don't Know Love*Teach Me Love)**

.

.

Musim semi.

Bicara tentang musim semi, semua pelajar pasti memikirkan satu hal yang sama, tahun ajaran baru. Pohon sakura bermekaran menghiasi kota dengan warna merah muda. Sekolah kembali ramai karena kehadiran para murid baru.

Papan pengumuman, tempat dimana kertas pembagian kelas dipampangkan, dipenuhi oleh para siswa siswi yang tidak sabaran. Sebagian bersorak gembira karena dapat sekelas dengan teman lamanya, sebagian yang lain panik karena berpisah kelas.

Di belakang gerombolan siswa siswi yang berdesakan berdirilah seorang gadis dengan perawakan mungil yang menatap tajam ke depan. Rambut yang sewarna dengan kelopak bunga sakura bergoyang lembut karena tertiup angin. Alisnya menukik tajam seolah hampir saling bertautan. Posenya yang berkacak pinggang dan kaki kanan yang mengetuk-ngetuk tanah menandakan sang gadis sedang tidak sabar menunggu sesuatu.

Tidak lama kemudian menyembul keluar sebuah kepala berambut pirang dari kerumunan tersebut. Dengan langkah tergesa sang pemilik rambut pirang tersebut datang menghampiri si gadis _pink_.

"Aa… tahun ini kita terpisah, Sakura. Tapi aku dan Hinata tetap sekelas haha… _lucky_!" ucap gadis pirang tersebut.

Gadis _pink_ yang tadi tampak kesal terlihat membuka mulutnya seolah akan mengatakan sesuatu, namun dengan segera Ia kembali menutup mulutnya. Setelah tampak berfikir sejenak Ia pun kembali membuka mulut, "Huh, kau terlihat senang sekali sekelas lagi dengan Hinata. Lagipula siapa yang bilang kalau aku berharap untuk sekelas lagi denganmu, Ino?"

Ino hanya tersenyum penuh arti mendengar kalimat sahabatnya tersebut. Ia tahu benar kalau sebenarnya Sakura merasa kecewa, lihat saja tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Memang sejak dulu sahabat baiknya ini sepertinya susah sekali untuk berkata jujur.

"Haha… aku bercanda, Sakura. Kita bertiga sekelas lagi, kok!" ucap Ino sambil mengacungkan kedua tangannya yang membentuk tanda _peace._

Dalam sekejap wajah Sakura langsung memerah dan membalikkan badannya, "Ino! Bercandaanmu tidak lucu, tahu!"

"Sudah, sudah, jangan marah-marah terus. Ayo kita cari Hinata dan beri tahu kabar baik ini," kemudian Ino pun menarik tangan Sakura dan berlari mencari Hinata.

-oOo-

Matahari baru saja mencapai puncaknya namun beberapa murid sudah kembali pulang, terutama mereka yang tidak tergabung dengan ekstrakulikuler apa pun. Saat ini seluruh penjuru sekolah sedang dipenuhi dengan murid-murid baru yang berkeliling sekolah dan para senior yang sedang aktif mempromosikan ekskulnya. Mading-mading sekolah dipenuhi dengan pengumuman perekrutan anggota baru.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak ikut promosi klub baseball?" terdengar suara lembut milik seorang gadis berambut biru tua yang duduk di samping bangku Sakura.

"Ah iya, aku baru saja berencana untuk pergi sekarang. Kalian berdua juga tidak promosi ekskul renang?"

Ino yang sedari tadi menatap ke luar jendela pun membalikkan badannya untuk berhadapan dengan Sakura dan Hinata, "Tentu saja kami akan mulai promosi. Ngomong-ngomong Sakura, bagaimana kabar hubunganmu dengan si Senpai Rambut Merah itu?"

Seketika wajah Sakura berubah menjadi merah padam, "Hu—hubungan apa, Ino! Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Sasori senpai!"

"Hum… begitukah? Jadi sekarang kau sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan Sasori senpai? Kau sudah tidak menganggap itu sebagai hutang lagi?"

Sakura sedikit tersentak saat mendengar kalimat Ino, "Bukan begitu maksudku. Tentu saja aku masih berhutang padanya…"

Ino menghela nafas panjang, "Haah… satu tahun berlalu dan kau masih belum bisa mengatakan dua kata itu padanya? Lagipula kalau sudah selama ini aku ragu senpai masih mengingatnya, Sakura."

"Ino-chan, jangan bicara seperti itu…" ucap Hinata khawatir kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura, "Semangatlah Sakura-chan, aku yakin kau pasti bisa!"

Sebenarnya sedari tadi pikiran Sakura sudah melayang ke tempat lain, bahkan kalimat Ino dan Hinata tadi tidak didengarnya. Otaknya sedang memikirkan kejadian tahun lalu, saat Ia masih menjadi seorang murid baru di Konoha High School ini. Kejadian itu adalah sebuah kejadian yang menakutkan sekaligus menjadi kejadian yang membuat Sakura terus berhutang pada Sasori hingga detik ini.

"Aku pergi sekarang ya, sampai jumpa besok."

Dengan langkah yang lesu Sakura berjalan menuju pintu kelas dan membuka pintunya perlahan. Perubahan sikap Sakura yang mendadak membuat Hinata khawatir. Ino menatap heran pada sahabatnya itu dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sakura.

"Sakura, jangan lesu begitu nanti tidak ada adik kelas yang mau bergabung dengan klub baseball, lho!"

-oOo-

"Ah Sakura akhirnya kau datang juga," terdengar suara sambutan seorang gadis ketika Sakura membuka pintu ruang klub baseball.

"Konan senpai, selamat siang. Maaf aku terlambat," balas Sakura dengan sopan sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Tidak masalah, aku pun belum lama tiba disini. Tapi yang lain sudah pergi dan membagi-bagikan pamfletnya. Sebaiknya kita juga bergegas."

Gadis yang ada di hadapan Sakura saat ini adalah Konan, _manager_ klub baseball selain dirinya. Konan setahun lebih tua dari Sakura dan memiliki penampilan yang sangat menarik sebagai seorang perempuan. Tubuhnya tinggi, rambut birunya yang digulung memperlihatkan leher putihnya, dan sifatnya yang lembut juga menjadi _point_ tambahan. Sangat kebalikan dari figur Sakura yang bertubuh pendek dan terkenal galak. Sakura selalu berusaha untuk mengabaikan perbedaan fisik mereka yang terlalu kentara. Meski begitu Sakura sangat menghormati Konan.

Sakura membuka lokernya kemudian menyimpan tasnya di dalam. Ia mengeluarkan _wristband_ khusus anggota klub baseball dari dalam loker kemudian mengenakannya pada pergelangan tangan kanannya. Setelah merapikan lokernya yang tampak sedikit berantakan, Sakura segera mengambil semua pamflet yang tesisa di atas meja dan segera berjalan meninggalkan ruang klub.

"Sakura, banyak sekali pamflet yang kau bawa. Sini biar kubantu sedikit," Konan menawarkan bantuan pada Sakura dengan ekspresi khawatir. Bagaimana pun tubuh mungil Sakura membuatnya semakin kecil karena tumpukan pamflet yang dibawanya.

"Tidak perlu, Konan senpai. Ini bukan masalah sama sekali, kok."

"Begitukah? Hum… baiklah. Kita promosi dimana ya? Sepertinya yang lain banyak promosi di dekat gerbang sekolah," ucap Konan sambil melirik ke luar jendela dan melihat gerombolan orang-orang yang berpromosi disana, "Bagaimana kalau kita promosi di lapangan saja? Sekalian membantu mereka yang sudah memulai duluan."

"Aa, boleh juga senpai," jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk.

Mereka berdua berjalan di lorong gedung ekstrakulikuler. Sebenarnya Konoha High School terdiri dari dua gedung besar dan satu bangunan luas yaitu aula besar. Gedung yang pertama adalah gedung sekolah, yaitu gedung yang berisikan mulai dari ruangan kelas, UKS, ruang guru, perpustakaan, dan sebagainya. Sedangkan gedung ekstrakulikuler adalah gedung yang dikhususkan untuk ruangan semua ekstrakulikuler, tak terkecuali baseball. Lapangan olah raga berada di antara kedua gedung tersebut.

Ruangan klub baseball berada di lantai dua gedung ekstrakulikuler. Saat ini Sakura dan Konan hendak menuruni tangga, namun karena terlalu banyak pamflet yang dibawa oleh Sakura membuatnya kesulitan untuk melihat anak tangga. Beberapa kali Sakura hampir terpeleset namun masih terselamatkan. Konan sudah menawarkan diri untuk membantu Sakura namun ditolaknya dengan alasan, "Konan senpai sudah membuat _design_ pamflet ini sendirian, setidaknya aku harus bekerja lebih sekarang."

Detik selanjutnya lagi-lagi Sakura hampir terjatuh, namun kali ini Ia terselamatkan karena ada sepasang tangan yang memegangi pundaknya dari belakang. Belum sempat Sakura memutar balikkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba setengah dari pamflet yang dibawanya melayang dari tangannya.

"Membawa pamflet sebanyak itu berbahaya. Setidaknya minta tolonglah pada laki-laki."

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan terkejut saat melihat siapa orang yang baru saja menolongnya tadi. Kakinya mundur satu langkah dan matanya membulat saat melihat pria dengan rambut merah berantakan di hadapannya.

"Sa—Sasori senpai!"

Saat ini di hadapan Sakura berdiri seorang pria berambut merah berantakan,namun rambutnya tertutup sebagian karena topi putih klub baseball. Pria yang dipanggil Sasori oleh Sakura ini berdiri dengan santainya beberapa anak tangga di atas Sakura dan Konan. Tangan kirinya memeluk tumpukan pamflet yang tadi diambilnya dari tangan Sakura.

"Oh, Sasori. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kukira kau sedang promosi dengan teman-teman yang lain?" tanya Konan sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hmm… kau kira aku cocok mempromosikan sesuatu? Aku habis tidur siang di atap gedung tadi," jawab Sasori santai sambil menatap bosan ke arah Konan.

"Jangan bermalas-malasan sendiri begitu, Sasori. Kau harus membantu, ini kan ekskulmu juga. Lihat, Sakura saja sampai berusaha keras begitu."

"Ya… ya…"

Sakura hanya bisa menatap kedua senpainya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Padahal Sasori bukanlah tipe orang yang mau repot-repot untuk promosi ekskul, namun mengapa tiba-tiba saja Sasori menurut saat diperintahkan oleh Konan? Perasaannya pun sedikit bercampur aduk ketika melihat Sasori dan Konan saling bertatapan dan melempar senyum.

Ada apa ini?

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan dan pemikiran aneh dalam kepalanya. Memangnya siapa dirinya sampai harus mengurusi hubungan pribadi antara Sasori dan Konan? Hubungan pribadi ya… bicara tentang hal itu, Sakura sendiri merasa Ia memiliki hubungan yang cukup pribadi dengan Sasori. Tapi entahlah, mungkin hanya dirinya yang masih mengingat kejadian tersebut. Lagipula kalaupun Sasori sudah lupa, itu bukan salahnya. Itu adalah salah Sakura karena sudah setahun lebih Ia belum berterima kasih pada Sasori.

Setelah Sakura meyakinkan dirinya, Sakura kembali menatap Sasori dan lagi-lagi matanya tidak dapat lepas dari senpai nya tersebut. Namun kali ini alasannya berbeda. Kedua bola mata _emerald_ Sakura tidak dapat lepas dari rambut merah Sasori, tepatnya pada bagian yang spesifik. _Bed hair_ nya Sasori yang mencuat itu sangat menarik perhatian Sakura. Melihat wajah Sasori yang masih setengah mengantuk dan _bed hair_ tersebut semakin saja menambah kesan _baby face _nya. Dan tanpa Sakura sadari, tubuhnya sudah bergerak terlebih dahulu daripada otaknya.

Tangan kanan Sakura secara refleks terulur ke arah rambut Sasori dan mengusap bagian mencuat tadi. Otak dan matanya terlalu terfokus pada bagian rambut yang sedang diusapnya sampai-sampai Sakura tidak menyadari tatapan terkejut dari Konan dan ekspresi heran milik Sasori. Sakura masih saja mengelus-elus rambut Sasori sampai _bed hair_ tersebut hilang.

"Umm… Sakura?"

Panggilan akan namanya akhirnya menyadarkan Sakura kembali, barulah Ia tersadar atas apa yang baru saja Ia lakukan terhadap kakak kelasnya. Wajahnya sontak berubah menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus. Otaknya tidak dapat bekerja dengan normal.

"Aa—senpai… tadi… itu… rambut senpai… aaaaa! Aku pergi ke lapangan duluan ya senpai!"

Tanpa dapat menjelaskan dengan baik, Sakura malah langsung pergi dan lari meninggalkan Sasori dan Konan yang masih tampak bingung. Mereka berdua saling menatap heran karena tidak mengerti kelakuan aneh adik kelas mereka.

"Haha… Sakura sepertinya bersemangat sekali ya hari ini. Ayo Sasori, jangan sampai kalah dari adik kelas!" kemudian Konan pun mulai berjalan menuruni sisa anak tangga dan menuju ke lapangan.

Sasori masih terdiam di posisinya dan mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menyentuh bagian kepalanya yang tadi diusap oleh Sakura, "Mungkin _bed hair_ ku ya…?"

-oOo-

Dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Saat ini sudah hampir memasuki akhir musim semi dan segala kegiatan sekolah telah berlangsung normal kembali. Termasuk ekstrakulikuler.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore. Seluruh murid yang memiliki kegiatan ekstrakulikuler sudah mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Di lapangan baseball Konoha High School, team baseball "Wind Blaster", atau WB untuk singkatnya, tengah berlatih keras. Terdapat wajah-wajah baru para adik kelas menghiasi lapangan. Kedua manager WB pun sedang sibuk di pinggir lapangan mencatat kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing anggota.

"Kita istirahat lima menit baru nanti latihan dilanjutkan lagi!"

Terdengar teriakan Hidan, kapten dari WB member perintah. Seluruh anggota WB pun langsung berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan, memperebutkan handuk dan _sports drink_ yang telah disediakan oleh Konan dan Sakura.

Sakura melihat Sasori berjalan ke arah sebuah bangku. Ia berniat untuk memberikan handuk pada Sasori. Dengan semangat Ia mulai melangkah, namun Ia kalah cepat dari Konan karena saat ini Konan sudah ada di samping Sasori terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana, capek ya?" tanya Konan sambil memberikan handuk pada Sasori yang sedang duduk.

"Begitulah…" jawab Sasori sekenanya.

Langkah Sakura tertahan di tempat. Matanya tidak dapat lepas dari pemandangan kedua senpainya saat ini. Sebenarnya pemandangan seperti ini sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Ya, sejak tahun lalu pun Sasori dan Konan selalu tampak akrab. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah sering Ia lihat. Namun meskipun beribu-ribu kali Ia melihatnya, tak pernah hatinya bisa terbiasa. Selalu saja ada bagian pada hatinya yang berteriak karena menahan sakit.

"Oi Sakura-chan, boleh minta handuknya?" tanya Deidara, sahabat Sasori, sambil berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

Karena hatinya yang sedang kesal, secara refleks Sakura membalikkan badannya dan menendang Deidara sekuat tenaga, "Ambil saja sendiri, baka!"

"Ugh!" Deidara berteriak kesakitan sambil mengusap perutnya yang tadi terkena tendangan Sakura, "Hei, hei! Apa-apaan kau ini Sakura-chan, kau kira tendanganmu itu tidak sakit?"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Sakura-chan'. Kau membuatku geli, senpai."

"Oi, oi! Begini-begini aku senpai mu, lho," ucap Deidara dengan ekspresi mirisnya.

Sakura menatap sengit pada senpai pirangnya itu, "Kalau kau senpai, setidaknya berikan aku alasan untuk menghormatimu, baka."

"Ugh… Sakura-chan, itu tadi… sakit, lho…"

Ditengah ribut-ribut Sakura dan Deidara, ada seorang anggota baru yang menghampiri Sakura.

"Haruno senpai, boleh a—"

"Apa?!" balas Sakura dengan galaknya.

"Aa… tidak jadi, maaf kalau aku mengganggu!" kemudian anak baru tersebut pun langsung lari dan menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Hei _manager_, jangan galak begitu pada anggota baru. Kasihan mereka belum terbiasa dengan sifat galakmu itu hahaha…" tiba-tiba muncul Hidan dengan cengiran usilnya. Dan kalimat Hidan itu pun mendapat balasan lemparan handuk dengan sekuat tenaga dari Sakura.

-oOo-

Ino dan Hinata menatap dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Selama perjalanannya menuju kantin sekolah hampir semua murid yang berpapasan dengan mereka menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan atau lari memutar arah.

"Wah, wah, Haruno-san. Sepertinya para adik kelas pun sudah tahu sifat galakmu itu ya," ucap Ino dengan usil.

"Ino-chan, jangan begitu," timpal Hinata.

"Tapi kau tidak mengelak kalau Sakura itu galak, kan?"

"Aa—itu…"

Alis Sakura berkedut mendengar ocehan sahabatnya itu, "Kalian sebenarnya mau mengajakku berkelahi atau apa?" kepalan tangannya sudah siap mengudara kapan saja.

Mereka bertiga celingukan mencari meja yang masih kosong. Setelah menemukan sebuah meja kosong di dekat jendela, Ino dan Hinata menyuruh Sakura untuk menduduki tempat tersebut karena mereka yakin tidak akan ada yang berani melawan kalau sudah ditempati oleh Sakura. Dengan terpaksa Sakura berjalan ke arah meja tersebut dan duduk dengan ekspresi sebal.

Sakura menatap ke luar jendela dengan alis yang masih bertautan, tangan kanannya menopang dagunya. Sejak dulu Sakura memang memiliki meteran tempramen yang, menurutnya, sedikit lebih pendek dibandingkan orang-orang kebanyakan.

Sakura memang terkenal galak sejak masih SD, jadi Ia sudah tidak merasa aneh lagi dengan sikap teman-teman di sekitarnya yang tampak ketakutan terhadapnya. Sebenarnya bukan keinginannya untuk menjadi galak seperti itu, hanya saja Ia sering kali kesulitan untuk mengutarakan apa yang dirasakannya dan ujung-ujungnya melempar barang atau membentak adalah jalan keluarnya.

Sejauh ini yang mengerti dirinya hanyalah Ino dan Hinata. Keduanya sudah menjadi sahabat Sakura sejak SMP. Meskipun mereka berdua, lebih tepatnya Ino,juga sering mengejeknya galak dan sebegainya, tapi tetap saja Ino dan Hinata bisa mengerti dirinya.

Sifat tempramentalnya ini pun sebenarnya menyulitkan Sakura dalam masalah percintaan. Karena sifatnya ini tidak pernah ada laki-laki yang berani mendekatinya. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak masalah untuk hal tersebut, lagipula Sakura bukan tipe gadis yang cepat menaruh perhatian pada lawan jenis. Namun masalahnya adalah sekarang.

Saat ini Sakura memiliki seorang pria yang sudah menyita perhatiannya selama satu tahun terakhir. Pria ini adalah kakak kelasnya yang menjadi alasan dirinya menjadi _manager_ di klub baseball sekolahnya. Ya, Sasori adalah orang yang telah menyita perhatiannya selama setahun kebelakang. Tidak, tidak, konteks perhatian disini bukan dalam artian romantis atau apa pun. Sakura hanya sekedar tertarik, sekian. Oh, tambahkan pula Sakura memiliki hutang budi padanya.

Entah sudah berapa lama Sakura melamun dan entah seberapa banyak pikiran yang melintasi otaknya, Ino dan Hinata masih belum datang menghampiri mejanya. Ketika terdengar suara kursi yang bergeser, Sakura masih cuek pada pikirannya sendiri sampai sebuah suara menyadarkannya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Dalam sekejap pandangan Sakura beralih pada sosok Sasori yang sudah menarik kursi di sebrang mejanya. Segala hal yang tadi hinggap di pikirannya buyar sudah ketika melihat sosok kakak kelasnya itu. Otaknya menjadi kosong sehingga Sakura tidak tahu harus memberi respon seperti apa pada Sasori.

"Tidak boleh kah?"

Lagi-lagi seperti biasa, tubuhnya bergerak terlebih dahulu daripada otaknya. Mendadak Sakura berdiri dan memukul meja secara bersamaan. "Ah, tentu! Senpai boleh duduk disitu." Sepertinya tubuh Sakura sudah memiliki tombol _auto pilot_ tersendiri.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih."

Untuk beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Senpai, apa tidak apa-apa senpai duduk berdua bersamaku seperti ini? Maksudku… kalau Konan senpai melihat bagaimana?"

Sasori mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah Sakura, "Konan? Kenapa Konan?"

"Ah… itu maksudku… senpai kan me…nyukai… Konan senpai… kan…" semakin lama suara Sakura semakin kecil. Dengan suara sepelan itu, bahkan Sakura sendiri tidak yakin dirinya mendengar apa yang tadi diucapkannya, apalagi Sasori.

Mendadak otak Sakura menjadi kosong. Ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa pada Sasori saat ini. Tapi Ia tidak mau hanya berdiam diri saja. Sayang sekali kan disaat ada kesempatan seperti ini hanya dilalui dengan saling berdiam diri. Berbagai topik sudah ada dalam kepala Sakura, namun Ia tidak dapat memilih topik mana yang pas untuk dibicarakan bersama Sasori disaat seperti ini.

Diluar dugaan ternyata Sasori yang membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu, "Sakura, kau tidak makan?"

"A—itu…" dalam hatinya Ia tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau harus kesal pada Ino dan Hinata yang belum datang juga sampai detik ini, "Aku menunggu sahabatku, mereka daritadi belum kembali."

"Begitukah? Apa kau tidak lapar? Sebentar lagi jam istirahat siang akan berakhir," tanya Sasori sambil menyuapkan sesendok nasi kare ke mulutnya.

Seperti orang panik, Sakura melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "Ti—tidak, aku tidak lapar kok sen—" namun sayangnya perutnya berkata lain karena detik selanjutnya terdengar jelas suara perut Sakura yang nyaring. Tidak terbayang betapa malunya Sakura saat ini, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

"Lihat kan, kau lapar. Mau coba nasi kare ku dulu? Sambil menunggu sahabatmu itu kembali."

Sakura sempat menolak, namun karena lagi-lagi perutnya berbunyi pada akhirnya Ia menerima tawaran dari Sasori.

"Buka mulutmu. Aaaa…" ucap Sasori sambil mengarahkan sesendok nasi kare ke mulut Sakura.

"Se—se—senpai… aku bisa meminjam sendok dulu aa… itu… ano…"

"Nanti lama lagi. Nurut saja, buka mulutmu," ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum tipis. Lucu juga melihat seorang gadis yang terkenal galak di sekolahnya sampai tergagap seperti itu.

Karena paksaan Sasori akhirnya Sakura menurut. Sakura menerima suapan dari Sasori dan segera mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya. Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan _manager_ nya itu.

Mulanya Sakura tidak bisa merasakan apa pun dari kare yang dimakannya. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini otaknya lebih terfokuskan pada dirinya yang disuapi oleh Sasori dibandingkan dengan rasa makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Namun semua tidak berjalan lama karena beberapa detik kemudian wajah Sakura tampak semakin merah, lebih merah daripada sebelumnya. Bahkan kali ini wajahnya mengeluarkan keringat yang bercucuran.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasori khawatir.

Sakura celingukan mencari air minum namun sialnya Ia baru ingat kalau dirinya bahkan belum membeli minum sama sekali. Oh tidak, kali ini Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Karena terlalu panik sampai-sampai suaranya tidak bisa keluar sama sekali. Hanya saja mulutnya membentuk sebuah kata yang diulang-ulang. Air.

Sasori mengerti maksud dari kode Sakura, maka dengan segera Sasori menyodorkan jus jeruknya pada Sakura. Dalam sekejap Sakura sudah menghabiskan isi dari gelas tersebut dan menyimpan gelas tersebut ke atas meja. Sasori memperhatikan Sakura yang tampak sibuk menghirup dan menghembuskan nafasnya agar kembali stabil.

"Senpai! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kare nya pedas sih!" tiba-tiba saja Sakura berteriak dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Sasori sempat terkejut karena Sakura yang tiba-tiba berteriak. Matanya membulat seolah-olah melahap sosok Sakura yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Wajah yang memerah, mata yang berkaca-kaca, dan pipi yang digembungkan. Terlebih lagi tadi Sakura meneriakinya.

"Aa… aku tidak bilang karena kau tidak bertanya…" jawab Sasori cuek karena tidak tahu harus memberi respon seperti apa.

Sakura yang baru menyadari bahwa Ia tadi berteriak pada Sasori langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan terdiam seribu kata. Sakura tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh yang diberikan oleh seluruh pengunjung kantin, tapi Ia lebih panik memikirkan dirinya yang tadi baru saja meneriaki senpai nya.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura? Kenapa kau malah membentak Sasori?"_ pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Ditengah kepanikannya, Sakura mendengar suara tawa seseorang. Sakura terkejut saat mengetahui ternyata yang tertawa adalah Sasori.

"Aku kena marah Sakura juga," kalimat Sasori membuat Sakura semakin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, "Kau tahu, aku selama ini selalu berfikir kenapa rasanya hanya aku yang tidak pernah dimarahi oleh Sakura. Kukira kau membenciku makanya tidak pernah bersikap seperti dirimu yang biasanya di depanku. Tapi bukan berarti aku suka dimarahi ya, haha…"

"Bu—bukan begitu senpai!" secara otomatis Sakura membantah kalimat Sasori, "Bukan… maksudku bukan seperti itu. Aku tidak membenci senpai sama sekali!"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," kemudian Sasori bersandar pada sandaran kursinya, " Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ternyata kau tidak kuat pedas, Sakura. Padahal kare ini tidak terlalu pedas, lho."

"Yah, begitulah… sejak kecil aku memang tidak kuat makan pedas sama sekali, ahaha…" jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasori mengulurkan tangannya ke kepala Sakura kemudian mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Ini sebagai ganti yang waktu itu. Sekarang kita impas kan?"

Bel pun berbunyi, tanda istirahat siang telah berakhir. Sasori segera menghabiskan nasi karenya yang tinggal beberapa suap lagi kemudian pamit pergi ke kelas. Dan pada akhirnya Ino dan Hinata tidak datang ke meja Sakura.

Sakura menyentuh kembali bagian kepalanya yang tadi disentuh oleh Sasori. Kenapa jantungnya berdetak cepat seperti ini?

.

.

To be continue…

.

.

**Author's note: Halo minna-san! Aria kembali lagi dengan fanfic SasoSaku hoho… ide ini gak bisa lepas dari kepala jadi Aria ketik deh ._. Niat awalnya ini buat oneshot, tapi kepanjangan jadi Aria potong deh setengahnya haha… disini bener-bener masih perkenalan(?) doang jadi masih gaje ceritanya. Mudah-mudahan chapter depan bisa lebih baik XD**

**Seperti biasa judul chapter Aria ambil dari lagu. Kali ini judulnya Shiranai Love*Oshiete Love lagunya lily white. Ada yang tahu lily white? Itu tuh sub group dari Love Live Muse XD Aria suka banget sama Love Live! Lagunya enak kok. Ada suara Mimorin, Kussun, sama Rippi. Kapan-kapan coba denger ya!**

**Sampai bertemu di chapter depan!**

**Dimohon review nya ya senpai-tachi XD Bukan flame nya o3o See you next chapter!**


	2. Listen to My Heart!

**Say It ~Thank You~**

**.**

**Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Say It ~Thank You~ **© **Aria Desu**

**.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : School Life, Drama, (slight) Romance**

**Pairing: Akasuna Sasori x Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo (maybe)**

.

**Chapter 2**

**Listen to My Heart!**

.

.

Hari sudah sangat sore dan langit semakin gelap karena mendung. Awan-awan hitam mulai berkumpul bersiap-siap akan menjatuhkan butiran-butiran air hujan ke bumi yang kering ini. Jalanan sore ini agak lebih lenggang daripada biasanya karena kebanyakan orang sudah _stand by_ di dalam rumahnya tidak mau kehujanan. Namun tidak bagi gadis mungil berambut merah muda yang satu ini.

Haruno Sakura masih berjalan melewati daerah perumahan yang masih cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Hari ini Ia terlambat pulang karena semua tugas piket kelas ditumpahkan padanya. Teman-teman sekelasnya akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun Sang Ketua Murid, namun Sakura tidak ikut karena takut merusak suasana jika Ia ikut. Mau bagaimana lagi kalau semua murid tampak ketakutan padanya seperti itu. Ino dan Hinata pun terpaksa ikut karena dipaksa oleh teman-teman sekelas. Jadilah hanya Ia sendiri yang melaksanakan tugas piket kelas.

Sakura memperhatikan kedua telapak tangannya. Rasanya kedua telapak tangannya itu sampai terasa kasar karena bekerja keras hari ini. Mulai dari mendorong meja dan kursi, menyapu, mengelap jendela, sampai mengepel.

Dilihatnya setetes air hujan turun membasahi jalan di hadapannya. Menyadari hujan akan segera turun, Sakura berniat untuk mengeluarkan payung dari dalam tas sekolahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya ditarik secara paksa oleh seseorang ke dalam sebuah gang yang gelap.

Sakura mulai panik dan berusaha memberontak, namun sialnya genggaman tangan pada kedua pergelangan tangannya sangat kuat. Saat Sakura menyadari kondisinya bukannya memperbaiki keadaan, tapi malah memperburuknya. Tubuh Sakura mulai gemetar saat melihat terdapat tiga orang pria bertubuh besar yang berdiri di hadapannya. Kedua bola matanya melebar seolah-olah akan terlepas dari tempatnya.

Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena panik. Usahanya untuk melepaskan diri pun tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Mulutnya pun tidak dapat mengeluarkan teriakan minta tolong karena sebuah tangan menutup mulutnya dengan kuat.

Hujan deras mulai mengguyur kota.

Air mata Sakura mulai mengalir bercampur dengan air hujan. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sebuah pisau yang berkilauan ditengah hujan. Pria yang memegang pisau tersebut berjalan mendekat dan menempelkan ujung mata pisau itu pada leher putih Sakura. Saat dirasa pisau itu mulai melukai lehernya—sekitar 4 cm, Sakura sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Pada detik-detik keputusasaan, Sakura mendengar suara teriakan berat seorang lelaki. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat melihat salah satu dari tiga pria tersebut jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Saat mengedarkan pandangannya Sakura melihat seorang pria berambut merah berantakan dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan miliknya berjalan menghampirinya.

"Lepaskan gadis itu."

Meski di tengah hujan Sakura dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara tegas dan penuh ancaman tersebut. Kedua pria bertubuh besar itu melepaskan genggamannya pada Sakura dan mulai menyerang Sang Penolongnya secara bersamaan. Sakura ingin berteriak, namun suaranya tidak dapat keluar sama sekali. Ia hanya bisa duduk sambil memandang ngeri pada kejadian di hadapanya.

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, pria berambut merah tersebut menghindari berbagai serangan dan membalas dengan tendangan dan pukulan. Ia tidak terkena serangan sama sekali selama perkelahian tersebut, namun kedua lawannya sudah jatuh tergeletak di tanah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tubuh Sakura mulai gemetar, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini. Pria berambut merah tersebut berjalan menghampirinya kemudian berjongkok di hadapannya. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh luka di leher sebelah kiri Sakura, namun dengan segera ditepis oleh Sakura. Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana mata _hazel_ di hadapannya itu melebar karena terkejut.

Seketika kedua mata _emerald_ Sakura terbuka. Nafasnya terengah-engah seolah baru saja menyelesaikan lari marathon. Sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat. Dengan perlahan Sakura memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas kasur berseprai ungu miliknya.

"Mimpi itu lagi…" gumam Sakura pada dirinya. Secara refleks tangan kirinya bergerak untuk menyentuh bekas luka di lehernya yang sudah singgah selama satu tahun lamanya.

Sakura melirik ke arah jam dinding kamarnya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Setelah mengatur nafasnya, Sakura segera turun dari kasurnya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Sepertinya hari ini Haruno Sakura akan tiba di sekolah lebih pagi.

-oOo-

Di Konoha High School, jarang sekali terdapat kelas kosong. Biasanya guru pasti masuk kelas untuk mengajar, namun kali ini berbeda. Karena seluruh guru kelas 2 ada rapat dadakan, maka kelas Sakura saat ini menjadi ribut. Anak-anak banyak yang mengobrol, saling lempar kertas, belajar, dan sebagainya.

Karena mimpinya semalam, Sakura jadi memikirkan banyak hal. Bahkan Ia menolak saat Ino dan Hinata mengajaknya untuk mengobrol. Untuk saat ini Sakura ingin tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Wow, entah sejak kapan seorang Haruno Sakura menjadi orang yang melankolis seperti ini.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar kelas. Ditatapnya lapangan baseball di bawah. Ah, kebetulan sekali saat ini kelas Sasori lah yang sedang olah raga. Sakura dapat dengan leluasa memerhatikan senpai nya tersebut.

Sakura tidak bodoh. Sakura sudah melakukan berbagai macam penyelidikan dan pada akhirnya hasil menyatakan bahwa Akasuna Sasori lah pria tersebut. Pria berambut merah yang telah menolongnya pada 'hari itu' satu tahun yang lalu.

Semuanya bermula karena niatan Sakura untuk memastikan bahwa Sasori adalah benar orang yang telah menolongnya. Kemudian tanpa dirinya ketahui Sakura jadi lebih ingin mengetahui tentang sosok Sasori. Dirinya sampai-sampai bergabung bersama tim baseball WB dan menjadi _manager_ disana. Entah sejak kapan, semakin hari semakin besar pula rasanya penasaran Sakura pada Sasori.

Sakura sering memerhatikan Sasori, pada awalnya, karena Ia mencari saat yang pas untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Namun karena satu dan berbagai hal, saat yang pas itu tidak pernah datang. Tidak saat Sakura menyadari keakraban Sasori dengan Konan.

Konan adalah sosok kakak kelas yang dihormati oleh Sakura. Tulisan yang rapi, pengaturan barang yang apik, serta gaya bicaranya yang tegas membuat Sakura kagum. Ia secara diam-diam mempelajari gerak-gerik Konan untuk memperbaiki dirinya sendiri yang kurang becus dalam bekerja. Meski seberapa kacaunya pekerjaan yang dilakukan Sakura, Konan tidak pernah memarahinya. Konan selalu menasihatinya supaya menjadi bisa dan terbiasa.

Di saat Sakura baru mengetahui ternyata Sasori hobi memakai topi. Di saat Sakura mengetahui rute pulang yang biasa dipakai oleh Sasori. Di saat Sakura menyadari bahwa dirinya tertarik pada Sasori, Konan mulai muncul dan membuat hatinya bingung.

Bukanlah pemandangan yang jarang saat Konan dan Sasori terlihat akrab. Pernah Sakura bertanya-tanya pada anggota baseball yang lainnya, termasuk Hidan dan Deidara, mengenai hubungan Sasori dengan Konan. Mereka semua mengatakan bahwa Sasori dan Konan hanyalah teman belaka. Mulanya Sakura percaya akan perkataan mereka, namun semua menjadi kembali semu ketika secara tidak sengaja suatu hari Sakura melihat Sasori dan Konan sedang bicara berduaan… dan terdapat rona merah pada pipi Sasori.

Entah apa yang sedang merasuki Sakura saat itu, namun dadanya terasa sakit sekali saat itu. Sampai-sampai Ia langsung berlari dan meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai _manager_ untuk hari itu. Pada akhirnya sampailah Sakura pada satu kesimpulan.

Sasori menyukai Konan.

Memikirkan hal itu kembali rasanya membuat dadanya sakit. Apalagi saat ini dilihatnya Konan sedang berbincang-bincang akrab dengan Sasori di lapangan baseball sana.

Berkali-kali Sakura meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa bagaimana pun perasaan Sasori terhadap Konan bukanlah urusannya. Yang harus Sakura lakukan hanyalah berterima kasih dan setelah itu kembali mengurusi urusannya sendiri. Tapi semakin hari berlalu, semakin sulit bagi Sakura untuk mengatakannya.

Berkali-kali Sakura meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Ia hanya sekedar tertarik pada Sasori karena ingin mencari momen yang pas untuk berterima kasih. Namun bersama dengan berlalunya hari, semakin pudar keyakinannya. Benarkah hanya sampai situ perasaannya? Benarkah sedangkal itu alasan Sakura menyimpan ketertarikan pada Sasori?

Selama Ia menjadi _manager_ di klub baseball, entah sudah berapa kali Sasori membantunya. Contohnya saat buku data anggota klub baseball rusak karena kehujanan, Sasori yang membantunya mendata ulang. Atau contoh lainnya saat Sakura dimarahi karena menghilangkan sebuah bola, Sasori yang menemaninya mancari sampai malam. Contoh lainnya adalah ketika Sakura membawa setumpukan pamflet sewaktu hari promosi ekstrakulikuler. Dan masih banyak contoh-contoh lainnya.

Entah ini sebuah kebetulan atau bagaimana, Sasori memutar badannya dan melihat ke atas. Kedua mata _emerald _dan_ hazel _itu saling bertemu. Mereka terus saling memandang, seolah enggan untuk melepaskan pandangan terlebih dahulu. Dan pada detik itu pula Sakura menyadari perasaannya.

Haruno Sakura menyukai Sasori.

-oOo-

Selama akhir pekan Ino dan Hinata menginap di rumah Sakura. Selama dua hari itu pula lah Sakura menceritakan mengenai segala yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Sakura bercerita mengenai dirinya yang menyukai Akasuna Sasori.

Ino dan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum ketika mendengar pengakuan tersebut. Bahkan mereka berkata kalau Sakura telat menyadarinya dan mereka berdua telah mengetahui hal itu jauh sebelumnya. Mereka berdua tahu kalau Sakura memang masih pemula dalam hal percintaan, tapi tidak terpikirkan pula sampai butuh waktu satu tahun lebih bagi Sakura untuk menyadari perasaannya sediri.

Dalam kurun waktu dua hari tersebut yang Sakura dapatkan adalah, "Cepat utarakan perasaanmu pada Sasori senpai!" tapi semuanya tidak semudah itu. Ya, tidak mudah apabila Ia telah mengetahui bahwa Sasori memiliki gadis yang disukainya.

Sakura sudah bercerita pada kedua sahabatnya bahwa Sasori dan Konan tampak akrab, bahwa mereka berdua tampak seperti dua orang yang saling menyukai. Ino bersikeras bahwa itu hanya khayalan Sakura saja, tapi Sakura yakin bahwa itu bukan hanya khayalannya. Bagaimana pun Sakura tidak mau jadi penghalang kalau memang benar Sasori menyukai Konan.

Setelah empat jam mendapat 'ceramah' dari Ino dan Hinata, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan—dipaksa untuk mengutarakan perasaannya dalam kurun waktu seminggu ini. Mereka berpendapat bahwa Sakura sudah melewatkan waktu lebih dari cukup dalam menghindari perasaannya sendiri, dan sekarang Ia sudah menerima perasaannya sendiri maka ini saatnya untuk mengutarakannya.

Tapi Sakura malu, dia kan perempuan!

Pada akhirnya Sakura kalah dan Ia berjanji untuk mengutarakan perasaannya dalam seminggu ini. Bahkan sebenarnya Sakura sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara terbaik untuk mengatakannya.

Hari ini Sakura ditugaskan untuk mengumpulkan buku tugas mata pelajaran Sosiologi oleh Kurenai sensei sepulang sekolah. Untung saja hari ini tidak ada latihan baseball jadi Ia tidak perlu terburu-buru.

Sakura menghela nafas dan memandang ke luar jendela. Pikirannya terbang entah kemana. Otaknya tidak dapat fokus sejak Ino dan Hinata memaksanya untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sasori. Yang ada di otaknya hanyalah bagaimana Ia dapat mengutarakan perasaannya kalau berterima kasih saja membutuhkan waktu lebih dari satu tahun! Sakura pun menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Oh iya, Kurenai sensei menungguku," kemudian Sakura mengangkat tumpukan buku tugas milik teman-teman sekelasnya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Selama Sakura berjalan, pikirannya masih terbang entah kemana sehingga Ia tidak fokus pada apa yang ada di depannya. Di belokan menuju tangga sebelah Selatan secara tidak sengaja Sakura menabrak seseorang.

"Uuu… hei kalau jalan jangan mela—"

"Oh, Sakura. Sedang apa masih di sekolah sesore ini? Hari ini tidak ada latihan kan?"

Hampir saja Sakura membentak Sasori! Untungnya suara Sasori menghentikan niatnya untuk marah-marah. Betapa malunya Sakura kalau Ia sampai marah-marah pada Sasori padahal jelas sekali disini dirinya lah yang bersalah.

"Oh… senpai. Aku mau mengumpulkan buku tugas ini ke ruang guru, Kurenai senpai yang menyuruhku," ucap Sakura pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Seperti biasa kau suka membawa barang-barang bertumpuk tinggi seperti itu ya," Sasori memberikan senyuman tipis pada Sakura, "Sini biar ku bantu setengahnya."

"A—ah, tidak usah sen…pai."

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo ke ruang guru bersama."

Hampir sepanjang perjalanan ke ruang guru mereka berdua hanya saling terdiam. Tapi secara tiba-tiba apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Sakura terucapkan begitu saja.

"Sasori senpai… baik ya."

Sasori menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura, "Hm?"

Baru menyadari apa yang dikatakannya barusan, Sakura menjadi panik, "Ma—maksudku…" Sakura terdiam sebentar, "Ya… Sasori senpai memang baik. Aku heran kenapa laki-laki seperti senpai tidak jadi tipe yang populer di sekolah."

Terdengar suara tawa dari Sasori, "Aku bukan tipe yang bisa dengan mudah berbaur dengan orang lain, jadi orang-orang kebanyakan mengira aku ini dingin. Hmm… atau mungkin aku memang dingin?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat tenaga, "Tidak! Senpai sama sekali tidak dingin! Bahkan senpai itu hangat!"

"Benarkah? Haha…"

Rasanya saat ini Sakura malu sekali. Kalau ada lubang, ingin rasanya Ia mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup seolah takkan melihat matahari lagi.

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah tiba di depan ruang guru. Sakura dan Sasori pun masuk dan menyerahkan buku tugas tersebut pada Kurenai sensei kemudian pamit.

Sakura dan Sasori berjalan menuju tangga, hendak kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Namun Sakura merasa ini adalah saat yang pas untuk menjalankan segala yang menjadi pikirannya selama ini. Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menanggil Sasori.

"Ano… senpai! Apa hari ini kau sedang… sibuk?"

Sasori menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura, "Tidak, aku tidak sibuk sama sekali. Ada apa?"

"Bisa… temani aku ke atap gedung sekolah…?"

-oOo-

Angin berhembus cukup kencang sore ini. Pepohonan bergoyang searah dengan gerak angin. Suara daun yang saling bergesekan bagaikan musik yang mengiringi suasana canggung kedua orang manusia yang sedang berdiri di atap gedung sekolah.

"Anginnya sejuk juga," komentar Sasori saat Ia merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Rambut merahnya bergoyang karena tertiup angin.

Sakura berdiri di samping Sasori sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak yakin akan apa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya, berhubung lagi-lagi isi kepalanya menjadi putih dan kosong. Wajahnya sudah memerah, beradu warna dengan cahaya matahari yang sebentar lagi terbenam.

"Senpai… apa senpai masih ingat kejadian setahun yang lalu?" tanya Sakura pelan, "Kejadian saat hujan dan senpai… menolong seorang gadis di tengah sebuah gang gelap."

Sasori hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan untaian kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sakura.

"Mungkin senpai sudah melupakannya, tapi gadis itu masih belum bisa—tidak bisa melupakannya sampai detik ini. Baginya, kejadian tersebut telah mengubah kehidupannya…" Sakura menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya lagi, "Gadis itu masih merasa memiliki hutang budi, dan gadis itu adalah aku… senpai." Sakura memutuskan untuk mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap intens sosok pria berambut merah yang ada di hadapannya. "Yah, mungkin senpai benar-benar sudah melupakan—"

"Siapa yang bilang aku sudah lupa?" terdengar Sasori memotong kalimat Sakura, "Aku tidak lupa. Aku masih ingat kejadian itu."

Sakura cukup terkejut karena ternyata Sasori masih mengingatnya, selama ini Sakura selalu mengira Sasori sudah melupakan kejadian itu. "Ahaha… masih ingat ya? Umm… itu…" Sakura dengan segera membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam, "Terima kasih. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada senpai karena telah menolongku waktu itu. Kalau tidak ada senpai… aku… aku…"

Sasori jadi canggung ketika Sakura bertingkah seperti itu. "A... syukurlah Sakura tidak membenciku."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dengan sangat cepat, "Benci?!"

Sasori menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan kaku, "Waktu itu, di 'hari itu' satu tahun yang lalu. Ketika aku mau menutup luka di lehermu dengan sapu tanganku, kau langsung lari sambil menangis," Sasori memperhatikan luka pada leher Sakura dan pancaran matanya menyorotkan penyesalan, "Jadi kukira kau membenciku."

Secara refleks Sakura menutupi bekas luka di lehernya, "Ma—mana mungkin aku bisa membenci orang yang telah menolongku! Bahkan sebenarnya selama satu tahun ini aku selalu mencari-cari saat yang tepat untuk berterima kasih padamu, senpai!"

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hanya suara angin yang berhembus dan daun yang bergesekan yang jadi latar belakang suasana bagi mereka. Keduanya terdiam sambil menatap satu sama lain. Detik berikutnya keduanya saling tertawa lepas.

"Hahaha… jadi selama ini kita berdua saling salah paham?"

"Sepertinya begitu senpai, hahaha…"

Sasori terlebih dahulu menghentikan tawanya. Ia berjalan maju satu langkah dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh bekas luka di leher Sakura, "Maafkan aku, gara-gara aku telat datang kau jadi terluka seperti ini…"

Entah sudah semerah apa warna muka Sakura saat ini. Lehernya terasa sangat panas ketika bersentuhan dengan kulit tangan Sasori. Terasa panas, namun tidak membuatnya ingin menghindar, malah sebaliknya. Sakura menikmati sentuhan Sasori pada lehernya saat ini.

Seolah tersambar petir, pada detik selanjutnya Sakura melompat mundur satu langkah kemudian membuang muka dari Sasori. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Sasori sangat terkejut. Apakah Sakura memang membencinya?

"Senpai jangan berbuat baik padaku terus…" Sasori yang tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sakura hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Senpai curang… jangan membuatku berharap terus."

Karena Sasori semakin tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini, Ia pun memutuskan untuk angkat bicara, "Curang? Maksudmu apa, Sakura?"

"Senpai selalu berbuat baik padaku, menolongku… senpai memberiku harapan seperti itu… padahal senpai menyukai Konan senpai," saat ini ekspresi wajahnya tengah tertutupi oleh bayangan dari poninya sehingga Sasori tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Sakura saat ini.

"Konan? Sakura, kenapa tiba-tiba membawa nama Konan disini?"

Sakura meremas kain roknya kuat-kuat, "Iya kan? Senpai terlihat sangat akrab dengan Konan senpai. Senpai pasti… menyukai Konan senpai kan?"

Sasori mentap heran ke arah Sakura. Dilihatnya tangan Sakura yang mengepal roknya dengan kuat. Mulanya Sasori berusaha menahan, tetapi pada akhirnya Ia tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Sasori tertawa lepas, lebih daripada yang sebelumnya.

"Hahaha… kau kira aku menyukai Konan? Yang benar saja. Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh duluan oleh Pein hahaha…" Sasori sampai memeluk perutnya sendiri karena sulit menghentikan tawanya.

Dengan cepat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap dengan mata yang membulat, "Pe…in?"

Setelah hampir satu menit lamanya akhirnya tawa Sasori mereda. Ia menyeka air mata yang berkumpul pada ujung matanya karena terlalu puas tertawa, "Iya, Pein. Aku dan Konan adalah teman sejak SMP. Kami berdua bersahabat dengan sejumlah orang dan salah satunya adalah Pein, namun kami semua terpisah sekolah saat SMA ini. Orang yang bernama Pein ini adalah kekasih Konan sejak kelas 1 SMP. Mana mungkin aku berani menyukai gadis yang kekasihnya protektif seperti Pein haha…"

Wajah Sakura memerah sampai ke telinga-telinganya. Malu sekali rasanya ternyata asumsinya selama satu tahun ini adalah kesalahan konyol! Sakura, kemana otakmu selama ini!

"Jadi… jadi senpai dan Konan senpai tidak ada… hubungan apa-apa?"

"Hmm… kalau yang lebih dari teman sih tidak ada," jawab Sasori sambil memindahkan berat tubuhnya ke satu kaki.

Kaki Sakura terasa lemas sekali sehingga saat ini Sakura langsung terduduk lesu. "Aku kira… aku kira… hiks…" kalimatnya tidak bisa dilanjutkan karena ternyata air matanya mulai mengalir dan Sakura mulai sesenggukan.

Sasori ikut berjongkok di hadapan Sakura sambil menatap khawatir gadis merah muda di hadapannya, "Sakura? Hei Sakura, kenapa tiba-tiba menangis?" tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pundak Sakura.

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura masih menangis, membiarkan air matanya mengaliri pipinya. Lega. Entah kenapa saat mendengar jawaban Sasori tadi hatinya terasa lega sekali sampai-sampai tanpa disadari air matanya keluar. Perasaan macam apa ini?

Sasori membiarkan Sakura menangis untuk sementara. Tangannya mengulurkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna merah kepada Sakura, "Ini, pakailah."

Sakura merasa nostalgia dengan kondisi ini. Rasanya ini seperti keadaannya satu tahun lalu saat pertama kali Ia bertemu dengan Sasori. Dirinya yang sedang menangis dan Sasori mengulurkan sapu tangan. Namun kali ini tanpa hujan dan luka berdarah di lehernya. Dan kali hari ini, sore hari ini, akan berbeda dengan sore hari tahun lalu.

Sakura menerima sapu tangan dari Sasori. Sakura menggenggam sapu tangan Sasori dengan erat.

"Senpai!" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan mata _hazel_ Sasori, "Senpai, aku… sebenarnya aku…!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note: Haloha! Aria update chapter 2 dan chapter terakhir ini nih XD Gimana komentarnya? Semoga feels nya dapet yah. Yaay akhirnya ada cerita lain selain Onii-chan or Aniki punya Aria yang udah tamat. Kalau berkenan coba baca twoshot Aria yang itu ya! #promosi #plak **

**Ending twoshot ini gantung ya? Haha… Aria sengaja bikin kayak gitu biar greget! #plak Dapet gak sih gregetnya? Sekalian anti **_**mainstream**_** aja gitu kan ending gantung :3 Hoho…**

**Untuk chapter ini judulnya Aria ambil dari judul lagu juga, Listen to My Heart! – NicoRinPana dari Love Live! Lagi suka banget nih Aria sama Love Live! Ada yang LLiver juga kah disini? :3**

**Special thanks buat yang udah review chapter sebelumnya ya: AzuShima-Nyan, ReginaIsMe16, Sherry Hoshie Kanada, .9847, aeon zealot lucifer, hinatasakura. Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan pengetikan nama. Dan minna-san yang masih malu-mau review jadi cuma silent reader aja :3 No worries, I don't bite hoho…**

**Sampai bertemu di cerita Aria yang lainnya!**

**Dimohon review nya ya senpai-tachi XD Bukan flame nya o3o**


End file.
